Creepypasta (EXO Version)
by PrincessRine
Summary: JANGAN BACA SENDIRIAN! . . . . . . EXO / XIUMIN / LUHAN / KRIS / LAY / SUHO / BAEKHYUN / CHEN / CHANYEOL / DO / KAI / SEHUN / TAO
1. ----

Hello guys, i'm back!

Di story kali ini, hanya berisi kumpulan cerita-cerita pendek yang bertema horror.

Terinspirasi dari Creepypasta yang mungkin kalian juga tau kan cerita-ceritanya? #Pecinta Creepypasta pasti tauu :D#

Karna diriku suka cerita-cerita dari Creepypasta aku berinisiatif membuat cerita Creepypasta dengan Cast nya member EXO kesayangan aku dan kalian semua~

Cerita disini ada beberapa yang sudah aku modifikasi agar lebih nyambung dengan nama member dan isi ceritanya okeyy

Semoga kalian suka dan menikmati ceritanya yooww, laavvv yaaaa ~

Happy Reading!

**Ps: JANGAN BACA SENDIRIAN!**


	2. Video Camera

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Park Chanyeol **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Video Camera-

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, seorang pemuda bernama Oh Sehun baru saja masuk ke sebuah perguruan tinggi ternama di Seoul berkat beasiswa yang Sehun miliki. Dia tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk tinggal dalam asrama kampus, jadi dia menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil untuk dirinya sendiri di kota itu.

Setelah tinggal di sana dalam beberapa hari sendiri, dia menyadari ada beberapa hal yang aneh. Sering terjadi, ketika dia baru saja pulang dari kampus, tirai kamarnya selalu tertutup padahal dengan jelas dia mengingatnya meninggalkan tirai itu dalam keadaan terbuka pada pagi harinya. Di kesempatan lainnya, beberapa barang-barang miliknya terlihat sudah dipindahkan bahkan hilang, tak pernah ditemukan.

Kejadian-kejadian aneh ini mulai menakuti Sehun, jadi pemuda tersebut mencoba menceritakan hal ini kepada teman-temannya, Jongin dan Chanyeol. Mereka bertemu di kedai dekat kampus dan setelah menyeruput kopinya, dia mulai menceritakan semua hal-hal aneh yang disadarinya.

"Mungkin aku hanya sedang paranoid," kata Sehun. "Tapi aku benar-benar curiga bahwa seseorang telah masuk ke dalam apartemenku di siang hari, ketika aku masih di kampus dan …"

"Dan apa?" potong Jongin. "Merubah tirai jendela dan memindahkan barang-barangmu? Siapa yang begitu gila hanya melakukan itu?"

"Ini memang terdengar gila, tapi mungkin saja seseorang sedang mengintaimu." Kata Chanyeol. "Itu mungkin saja. Dan jika ini benar, aku rasa menghubungi polisi adalah jalan yang terbaik."

"Apa yang polisi bisa lakukan?" tanya Jongin. "Mereka tidak akan menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menjaga apartemen Sehun. Di samping itu, tidak ada bukti kerusakan pada barang-barang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang mendobrak masuk. Singkatnya, Sehun tak memiliki bukti."

"Jadi apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya Sehun dengan putus asa. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"Aku tahu apa yang bisa menenangkan pikiranmu." Usul Chanyeol. "Mudah saja. Taruh sebuah kamera video di kamarmu, dan tetap nyalakan ketika kau keluar ke kampus. Jika benar kau memiliki penguntit, kau bisa menunjukkan rekamannya nanti ke polisi sebagai bukti."

"Kau tahu, itu adalah sebuah ide bagus! Terimakasih Chanyeol atas ide cemerlang mu." Kata Sehun

"Dan jika kau benar-benar hanya paranoid atau gila, kau bisa menunjukkannya kepada psikiater." Ledek Jongin disertai tertawa khasnya yang unik.

Malam itu, Sehun meminjam kamera video Chanyeol dan membawanya ke apartemen. Pada pagi-pagi sekali esok harinya, dia menyembunyikan kamera itu di bawah beberapa laci mejanya. Sebelum dia pergi ke kampus, dia menekan tombol rekam dan meninggalkannya tetap menyala.

Sepanjang hari itu, ketika Sehun duduk dalam bangku kuliah, Sehun sudah melupakan tentang kamera video itu. Tapi akhirnya Sehun mengingatnya ketika sudah sampai di apartemen dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Mengambil kamera itu dari tempat persembunyiannya, dia menekan tombol berhenti. Lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Hey, Chanyeol. " Sapa Sehun dengan tidak sabar. "Aku baru saja pulang. Aku akan menonton videonya!"

"Keren." Kata Chanyeol. "Jangan tutup teleponnya. Kasih tahu aku jika kau melihat sesuatu."

Sehun menekan tombol play-nya dan menonton rekaman video itu dari layar kecilnya. Sehun melihat dirinya berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya untuk ke kampus pada pagi hari dan menutup pintunya. Lalu, tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Dia menekan tombol untuk mempercepat dan menyaksikan seluruh rekaman itu. Ruangan itu benar-benar kosong.

"Masih tidak ada apa-apa." Katanya.

"Aku sudah bosan menunggu," timpal Chanyeol. "Tapi, acara televisi sedang buruk jadi tidak ada yang bisa ku tonton."

"Ya Tuhan!" jerit Sehun memencet tombol play secara bersamaan.

"Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol bersemangat.

"Pintunya terbuka!" kata Sehun. "Itu seorang wanita …"

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hanya berdiri di sana … menutup pintu … dan berjalan kesana-kemari …"

"OMG! Aneh sekali! Bagaimana rupa wanita itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya … Rambut panjang, hitam, tipis … dengan pakaian sobek-sobek …"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali … Dia membawa sebuah pisau … Pisau dapur yang besar … Dia berjalan melewati tempat sampah … Sekarang, dia mengambil pakaianku dan merobek-robeknya."

"Ugh! Gila! Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia berjalan ke kamar kecil sekarang … Dia masuk ke sana."

"Segera percepat dan lihat apa yang dilakukannya lagi."

Sehun memperhatikan layarnya dengan seksama beberapa saat, tapi ruangan itu tetap kosong.

"Kau tahu apa artinya," kata Sehun. "Sekarang aku punya bukti ini dan aku bisa ke kantor polisi agar mereka menjagaku."

"Aku tahu," kata Chanyeol. "Mereka pasti melakukan itu."

"Jongin pasti gila kalau melihat ini."

"Pasti. Dia tidak percaya ceritamu. Cuma aku yang percaya."

"Aku tahu. Kau memang teman yang baik … Ya Tuhan!"

"Apa? Apa?"

Sehun menekan tombol play kembali.

"Pintu depan terbuka lagi." Kata Sehun.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sehun. "Itu hanya aku yang pulang dari kampus."Dia menyaksikan dirinya sendiri di layar, sedang mematikan kamera.

"Ayo ke kantor polisi sekarang," kata Chanyeol. "Aku akan ikut denganmu. Kita bisa menunjukkan video itu."

"Ok. Aku akan menemuimu di jam makan malam 15 menit lagi." Kata Sehun mengambil kamera video itu.

"Ok … tapi tunggu dulu." Kata Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang dia masuk ke kamar kecil. Apakah dia pernah keluar? Sehun, apakah dia pernah keluar?!"

Bulu kuduk Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri. Di belakangnya, dia mendengar pintu kamar mandinya menyeret terbuka.

"Sehun! Keluar dari sana!" teriak Chanyeol di telepon, tapi sudah terlambat.

Teleponnya mati.

Dan ketika dia mencoba menghubunginya kembali, tidak ada jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

Petang itu, polisi menemukan tubuh tak bernyawa mahasiswa 18 tahun itu terbaring di atas genangan darahnya sendiri – tertikam sebanyak 21 kali. Kamera video masih tergenggam erat di tangan kaku dan dinginnya. Ketika polisi memeriksa kamera itu, kartu memorinya sudah hilang.

Tidak ada satupun jejak wanita itu pernah ditemukan.

Sekarang, mungkin saja dia bersembunyi di kamar mandimu.


	3. Gelang Merah

**Cast :**

**Kris Wu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Gelang Merah-

Di Korea, terdapat peraturan yang berlaku di semua rumah sakit. Ketika pasien masih hidup, gelang berwarna putih diikatkan di lengan kanan mereka. Gelang itu berisi nama pasien serta informasi lainnya. Namun ketika pasien meninggal, gelang itu dilepas dan digantikan dengan sebuah gelang merah yang diikatkan di lengan kiri sebelum jenazahnya dibawa ke kamar mayat.

Kisah ini terjadi pada Kris Wu, seorang dokter yang sedang shift malam di sebuah rumah sakit.

Kris akhirnya menyelesaikan shift malamnya pukul 2 dini hari dan merasa sangat lelah. Rumah sakit tampak sangat sepi sebab pada jam 2 dini hari, tentu semua pasien sedang terlelap dan sebagian besar perawat juga telah pulang.

Kris menyalakan lift dari lantai lima untuk turun ke basement, dimana mobilnya diparkir. Di dalam lift hanya tampak seorang wanita tua.

Kris berdiri di samping wanita tua itu, yang tampaknya juga ingin turun di basement. Begitu lift mereka sampai di basement, pintu lift terbuka dan tampak seorang pria berpakaian putih.

Wanita yang tadi bersamanya hendak keluar dari lift.

Kris melihat sesuatu di tangan pria itu. Segera Kris menarik wanita yang tadi bersamanya kembali ke dalam lift. Dengan panik Kris menekan tombol ke lantai lima dan pintu lift pun tertutup.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" wanita itu tampak marah karena dokter itu menariknya masuk kembali.

"Anda beruntung saya tadi tidak membiarkan anda keluar." Ujar Kris. "Anda tidak melihat, di tangan kiri pria tadi ada gelang merah? Berarti dia sudah meninggal!"

"Gelang merah?" tanya wanita itu

.

.

.

.

.

Sambil menunjukkan tangan kirinya, wanita itu berkata.

"Maksudmu seperti ini?"

...


	4. Just Another Night

**Cast :**

**Suho**

**Sehun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Just Another Night-

Sudah hampir jam 12 tengah malam ketika ponselku berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Aku meraih ponselku yg tergeletak diatas meja didepanku.

Itu Sehun, adikku. Dia selalu pulang malam bahkan tidak jarang dia tidur di luar rumah. Saat aku angkat telpon dari Sehun, aku hampir tidak bisa mendengar suaranya. Terlalu banyak musik keras yg terdengar dan pastinya malam ini Sehun pergi ke Club lagi.

"Suho hyung! Aku akan pulang sekarang, Tao bilang dia harus pulang agar besok dia bisa ke acara keluarganya."

"Oke Sehun aku akan menunggumu, apakah kau membawa uang lebih untuk naik taksi?"

"Tenang saja , Minseok temannya Tao akan mengantarku pulang."

"Apa dia minum tadi?"

"Hanya satu atau dua gelas bir. Dia bilang, dia baik baik saja. Tenang saja aku akan segera pulang, jangan khawatir Hyung"

"Ingat Sehun, aku mengunci pintu dan kalau aku tertidur, kau tidak bisa masuk rumah"

"Haha, tenang saja Hyung aku tidak akan tidur di halaman lagi"

Sehun seperti berbicara dengan temannya namun tidak terdengar jelas, lalu Sehun menutup teleponnya.

Aku kembali menonton film, entah film keberapa yg aku tonton dari tadi hanya untuk menunggu Sehun pulang. Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Sehun, dan Sehun... dia selalu pulang dengan keadaan mabuk.

Aku tinggalkan filmku sejenak untuk memasak beberapa makanan seperti omelet dan pasta. Kemudian kembali ke ruang tamu menonton film.

Tak lama, ponselku kembali berbunyi, dan itu Sehun.

"Umm begini Hyung, mobil Minseok menabrak tiang jadi aku akan pulang naik bus"

"Apa kau baik baik saja? "

"Tenang, Hyung. Aku baik baik saja dan polisi juga ada disini. Tapi entah kenapa mereka mengabaikan aku dan yg lain, mungkin polisi itu mengira tidak ada gunanya bertanya pada orang mabuk"

"Apa kau tau rute naik bus ke rumah?"

"Suho hyung, kau tidak mengenal adikmu dengan baik, aku pandai dalam hal arah pulang jadi tenang saja."

Lagi lagi dia menutup telepon nya. Aku kembali menikmati makanan dan film ku sampai ponselku kembali berbunyi.

"Syukurlah kau angkat teleponnya, sudah satu jam aku mencoba menelponmu."

"Sehun, apa kau mabuk? Kau baru saja menelpon ku setengah jam yang lalu."

"Aku tidak bercanda Hyung, aku menaiki bus yg entah menuju kemana, disini gelap dan bus ini, tidak berhenti meskipun aku memohon supir untuk berhenti, bahkan aku tidak yakin orang orang di bus ini bisa berbicara "

"Okay Sehun, kau sudah terlalu mabuk. Cepat cari taksi dan segera pulang, aku akan membuatkan susu untukmu. Aku harus menutup telpon ini-"

"Tunggu Hyung! Tunggu! Jangan tutup telponnya, jangan biarkan aku sendiri. Entah sudah berapa lama aku di sini berpindah pindah bis , mungkin sudah seminggu, sebulan bahkan setahun aku disini. Aku sedang berjalan saat ini, disini sangat gelap Hyung. Kegelapan seperti menghampiriku"

"Dan kegelapan itu biasa kita sebut MALAM! Jadi Sehun, jangan bermain main dengan ku!"

"Aku serius, tapi tunggu Hyung, aku sepertinya segera sampai dirumah. Aku mengenali jalan ini, jangan tutup telponnya."

"Cepat Sehun, aku sudah mengantuk"

"Hyung, dimana rumah kita?"

"Bodoh, rumah kita tetap berada ditempat kau meninggalkannya, rumah kita masih berada di jalan Seoul, kau dimana?"

"Aku ada dijalan Seoul, Hyung terlalu gelap di jalan ini. Bisa kah kau menyalakan lampu?"

"Oke, aku akan menyalakan lampu, bisa kau lihat ?"

"Aku lihat Hyung. Aku segera kesana"

Aku masih belum menutup telepon dari Sehun, terdengar ketukan pintu. Mungkin itu Sehun.

Ku buka pintunya dan ternyata itu bukan Sehun, itu polisi. Mereka membawa berita yg sangat mengagetkanku. Sehun meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan aku tidak mungkin bilang pada polisi itu kalau Sehun sedang menelponku, kan?

Setelah polisi pergi suara Sehun terdengar lagi melalui ponsel,

"Hyung, aku lihat polisi datang, ada apa?"

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa lalu aku menutup telepon Sehun dan aku kembali ke sofa.

Sampai terdengar ketukan pintu. Aku tidak membukanya.

Dan ponselku berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Suho hyung! Aku sudah didepan pintu. Kenapa kau tidak membuka pintu? Apa kau sudah tidur?


	5. Kasur

**Cast :**

**Jongdae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Kasur-

Malam malam sekali, anakku Jongdae memanggil ku dari dalam kamarnya. Istri ku yang ikut terbangun membangunkan ku untuk bergegas ke kamarnya. Akupun memasuki kamar Jongdae dan membaringkan putra semata wayangku di tempat tidurnya kembali dan dia berkata,

"Dad, periksalah apa ada monster di bawah kasurku."

Aku melongok ke kolong untuk menyenangkan hatinya dan aku melihatnya disana, putraku yang lain meringkuk di bawah tempat tidur, menatap balik padaku sambil gemetaran lalu berbisik,

.

.

.

.

.

"Dad, ada seseorang di atas kasurku."


	6. One Two One Two

**Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-One Two One Two-

Di Korea Selatan menjadi seorang pelajar yang baik adalah hal yang sangat penting, orangtua sering memberikan tekanan untuk anak-anaknya agar mereka belajar lebih keras dan dapat nilai bagus.

Para siswa sering membayar guru privat sepulang sekolah, sementara lainnya bahkan kembali kesekolah malam harinya untuk pelajaran tambahan.

Ini telah menjadi masalah yang cukup serius disana karena pelajar sering tertidur dikelas setelah malam sebelumnya tidak beristirahat dengan cukup. Di beberapa daerah bahkan telah berlaku larangan untuk belajar lewat dari jam 10 malam.

Pada suatu malam seorang pria bernama Byun Baekhyun masih berada di sekolah, saat itu sudah cukup larut dan dia sedang belajar di perpustakaan bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Hanya lampu di perpustakaan yang masih menyala, sementara bagian sekolah lainnya telah gelap gulita.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun merasa ingin pergi ke toilet, setelah memberitahu teman-temannya bahwa dia akan segera kembali, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan dan menyusuri koridor menuju ketoilet.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu di perpustakaan, anak-anak lainnya tiba-tiba mendengar suara ketukan pelan, yang sepertinya datang dari arah jendela. Saat mereka menoleh kearahnya, mereka melihat seorang wanita kurus nan pucat sedang berdiri diluar, wajahnya menekan kaca jendela dan matanya tertutup rapat.

Jarinya yang panjang dan melengkung sedang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela. Mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang wanita itu lakukan diluar sana semalam ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita tadi membuka matanya dan para pelajar kaget setengah mati, ia tidak memiliki mata.

Hanya ada dua lubang gelap dan dalam dimana mata seharusnya berada, ia mengangkat tangannya lalu menghantam kaca jendela hingga hancur berserakan.

Tiba-tiba semua lampu pun mati.

Dikamar mandi sekolah, semua menjadi gelap saat Baekhyun hendak mencuci tangan, keadaan begitu sunyi, ia tak dapat mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang datang dari perpustakaan, Baekhyun tidak mengetahui semua kekacauan dan pembantaian yang terjadi beberapa ruang dari tempatnya berada.

Baekhyun melanjutkan membasuh tangannya di kegelapan, sama sekali tidak menyadari suara rintihan yang menggema di sepanjang lorong.

Saat ia telah selesai, keadaan sekolah tiba-tiba kembali sunyi seperti sedia kala.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan, ketika ia sampai, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Mayat teman-temannya berserakan di sekitar perpustakaan, beberapa dari mereka tergeletak dilantai, sementara yang lainnya terjepit diantara meja dan rak-rak buku.

Baekhyun begitu ketakutan, ia tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. itu seperti pembunuhan massal! Saat itulah ia mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju kearahnya.

Baekhyun adalah pria yang cerdik dan mampu berfikir cepat, ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya disamping salah satu mayat temannya, dan tetap diam.

Dia mendengar sesuatu berjingkat masuk kedalam, Baekhyun menutup matanya dan berpura-pura mati. Baekhyun gemetaran saat mendengar barang-barang di perpustakaan terlempar kesana kemari. Baekhyun tetap tidak bergerak dan mencoba untuk tidak bersuara.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar sesuatu berbisik

"Satu.. dua.. satu.. dua.. satu.. dua"

Rasa penasaran mengalahkan ketakutannya, ia membuka matanya sedikit dan mengintip. Disana, ditengah ruangan, berdiri seorang wanita menyeramkan berpakaian serba putih.

Baekhyun kembali menutup matanya dan hampir saja berteriak, ia sempat melihat wanita itu mengelilingi seluruh sudut perpustakaan, memeriksa setiap mayat, sambil terus berkomat-kamit.

"Satu.. dua.. satu.. dua.. satu.. dua"

Baekhyun menutup matanya lebih rapat, berdoa agar wanita itu segera pergi dari sana

"Satu.. dua.. satu.. dua.. satu.. dua"

Wanita mengerikan itu telah berpindah dari mayat satu ke yang lainnya, makin dekat dan dekat.

"Satu.. dua.. satu.. dua.. satu.. dua"

Baekhyun terus mendengarkan, ia berusaha untuk tidak melakukan apapun yang dapat menarik perhatian.

"Satu.. dua.. satu.. dua.. satu.. dua"

Makhluk itu kian dekat, Baekhyun tetap diam ditempat.

"Satu.. dua.. satu.. dua.. satu.. dua"

Wanita itu kini telah berjalan menuju Baekhyun, Baekhyun menahan nafasnya.

Tiba-tiba, hitungannya berhenti.

Baekhyun tak dapat mendengar apapun, namun masih terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Tak ada suara sama sekali, perpustakaan benar-benar sunyi. Setelah beberapa menit, Baekhyun akhirnya yakin bahwa si wanita telah pergi.

Ia membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

Wanita itu merunduk di depan Baekhyun, menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Jarinya yang panjang dan kurus menunjuk tepat ke wajah Baekhyun yang pucat pasi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Satu.. dua" desis wanita itu saat mencongkel kedua bola mata Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Ps: Hello ka Brida , glad to see you here!!! Thanks for your review~ :))))


	7. Watch Your Step

**Cast :**

**Xiumin (Kim Minseok)**

**Chen (Kim Jongdae)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Watch your step!-

Aku sedang duduk sendirian dikamarku, menunggu orangtuaku kembali dari rumah sakit. Tidak, bukan orangtuaku yang sakit, mereka pergi kerumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan kakak laki-lakiku, Xiumin.

Mereka pergi begitu saja setelah mendapat telfon dari pihak kepolisian. Aku ingin ikut, tapi mereka melarangku jadi aku hanya bisa menunggu mereka pulang.

Terakhir kali aku melihat kakakku saat tadi pagi. Ya, lagi lagi kakak ku berkelahi dengan orang tuaku, bukan berkelahi secara fisik namun berkelahi secara verbal.

Kakakku terus mengumpat katakata kotor pada orang tuaku. Setelah itu, dia pergi begitu saja mengendarai motornya.

Meskipun kakak ku sudah membentak dan mencaci maki kedua orangtuaku, orangtuaku tetap saja cemas akan keadaan kakakku. Sampai malam tadi, mereka di telfon pihak kepolisian yang mengabarkan bahwa kakakku kecelakaan.

Aku sudah menunggu orangtuaku terlalu lama dan sekarang sudah tengah malam, mereka masih belum juga pulang bahkan mereka belum menelfonku untuk memberi kabar.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan bagus!! sudah jam 2 dini hari, kenapa mereka masih belum pulang?

Seketika bell rumahku berbunyi.

"Itu pasti mereka", pikirku

Aku berlari keluar kamarku, menuruni tangga dan aku sempat terjatuh saat menuruni tangga, namun tidak sakit sama sekali. Aku lanjut berlari membuka pintu. Dan ya! Orangtuaku pulang bersama kakak ku.

Aku buka pintu dan, entah kenapa mereka terlihat agak aneh.

"Mom, Dad apa kalian baik baik saja?"

Mereka hanya diam.

"Xiumin hyung, apa kau baik baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik baik saja, Chen. " jawab Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

"Dad, dimana kau menemukan Xiumin hyung?"

"Kami menemukan dia di trotoar, sayang"

"M-mom, D-dad, kenapa kalian terlihat berbeda?"

"Tidak Chen, kami datang untuk menjemputmu. Jadi keluarga kita dapat bersatu lagi. Bukankah kau sudah menunggu kami?" Jawab Mom sambil tersenyum.

"A-a-apa maksudnya semua ini?"

Tibatiba tv diruang tamu menyala sendiri dan menampilkan sebuah siaran berita malam yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Kecelakaan lalu lintas kembali terjadi, menewaskan sepasang suami istri bernama Kim Dason dan istrinya Kim Jihee. Tampaknya mereka adalah keluarga dari korban kecelakaan lalu lintas tadi pagi yang bernama Kim Minseok. "

"Ja-ja-jadi.. kalian sudah meninggal? Tapi aku tidak mau ikut dengan kalian! Aku belum mau mati! Aku masih mau hidup!"

Chen perlahan berjalan mundur dari mereka tapi karna terlalu shok dengan keadaan, membuat Chen lemas tak bisa berbuat apa apa sehingga Chen terjatuh dan duduk di lantai. Lalu Mom-nya menghampiri Chen yang duduk di lantai lalu berkata,

.

.

.

.

.

"Chen sayang, kami tidak akan menjemputmu kalau kau belum mati."

Mom menunjuk ke arah tangga, aku pun sontak melihat ke arah tangga.

Disana,

Aku melihat diriku sendiri terbaring kaku dengan darah mengucur dari kepala dengan leher yang patah.

"Sudah berapa kali Mom bilang padamu, perhatikan langkahmu."


	8. Halusinasi

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Halusinasi-

Aku tidak terlalu ingat benar kapan halusinasiku bermula, tapi aku ingat jelas pertama kali aku meringkuk di lantai. Menangis, menjerit dan berteriak atas apa yang kulihat. Api, hanya api yang kulihat.

Sampai Dad menemukanku yang meringkuk seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika Dad tidak datang dan tidak mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Dad sering sekali menyuruhku untuk berbicara dengan dokter atau psikiater atau siapapun yang dapat menolongku melenyapkan halusinasi yang seringkali datang dan terbayang di pikiranku.

Awalnya aku tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Dad, aku tidak sakit. Memang benar aku tidak suka dengan halusinasi yang aku lihat, tapi aku tidak mau di cap sebagai orang 'sakit'.

Aku tidak sakit. Aku tidak gila. Aku waras!

Tapi seiring waktu berlalu, halusinasi itu menjadi semakin buruk dan Dad menjadi semakin khawatir dengan keadaanku yang sekarang. Ia tetap bersikeras agar aku menemui seorang dengan gelar Ph.d yang dapat menolongku.

"Chanyeol, Dad sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang. Dad hanya tidak ingin melihat mu menderita Chanyeol. Untuk kali ini tidak ada penolakan! Kau harus menemui psikiater hari ini juga."

"Iya Dad" hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol katakan kepada Dad nya.

Akupun bergegas menemui psikiater dan membuat jadwal untuk sekadar konsultasi. Psikiater ku mengatakan bahwa halusinasi yang aku rasakan dan aku lihat adalah sindrom stress akibat pasca-traumatik yang aku alami dulu. Ya, sebuah kecelakaan besar yang terjadi saat aku masih sangat kecil adalah akar dari kejadian ini.

Psikiater itu memberiku obat, dan dengan berjalannya konsultasi, halusinasi itu berangsur-angsur mengilang,

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu pula Dad.


	9. Creepy Clown

**Cast :**

**Baekhyun**

**Luhan**

**Kyungsoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Creepy Clown-

Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo adalah tiga anak laki-laki yang tinggal dalam satu komplek yang setiap sorenya selalu bermain bersama. Sebenarnya teman mereka banyak, hanya saja mereka lebih sering bermain bertiga di taman belakang rumah Luhan karna memang rumahnya lah yang paling besar di komplek ini sehingga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo betah berlama-lama di rumah itu.

Ada satu kesukaan mereka yang di anggap 'aneh' oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing. Mereka sangat menyukai film horror. Aneh bukan? Disaat anak laki-laki lain menyukai film kartun tapi mereka malah menyukai film horror.

Suatu hari Kyungsoo menerima sebuah kiriman paket, tetapi ada yang aneh dari paket itu. Tak ada prangko, nama, maupun alamat pengirimnya di depan paket itu.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu paket itu dari siapa dan untuk siapa, namun karna Kyungsoo adalah orang yang mempunyai rasa penasaran yang tinggi terhadap sesuatu, akhirnya dia membuka paket itu.

Ada sebuah DVD di dalam paket itu, tidak ada cover dan tidak ada judul di DVD itu. Kyungsoo berfikir mungkin itu dari Baekhyun dan Luhan yang ingin bermain-main dengannya, jadi Kyungsoo mengambil DVD itu dan pergi ke rumah Luhan yang letak nya hanya berbeda lima rumah dengannya.

Saat Kyungsoo sampai di rumah Luhan disana sudah ada Baekhyun yang sedang memakan kue nastar yang ada di meja ruang tamu.

Kyungsoo menceritakan tentang adanya paket misterius berisi DVD yang Kyungsoo pun tak tahu apa isi DVD itu, Baekhyun dan Luhan pun akhirnya ikut penasaran dengan apa yang ada dalam DVD itu.

Awalnya Kyungsoo curiga ini adalah ulah mereka yang mengerjai Kyungsoo dengan paket aneh ini, tapi mereka malah penasaran dengan isi DVD itu dan mengatakan tak tahu apapun tentang DVD misterius ini.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk mengundang teman-teman lainnya untuk ke rumah Luhan dan ikut menonton DVD misterius ini bersama. Saat mereka semua sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga Luhan untuk menonton DVD itu, Luhan pun menyalakan DVD playernya dan DVD itu pun menampilkan sebuah video yang mengejutkan anak-anak disana.

Ada badut menyeramkan yang duduk di sebuah ruangan. Di sebelah kirinya ada tempat tidur lucu dengan sprei bermotifkan penguin dan di sebelah kanan nya ada lemari yang cukup besar dengan beberapa pisau yang menancap di pintu lemari itu.

Badut itu memegang sebuah balon berwarna merah di tangan kiri nya dan memegang sebuah pisau di tangan kanan nya sambil menatap kamera. Musik aneh terputar dan badut itu menari dan melompat. Dia menyeringai.

Badut itu tampaknya gila dan perilaku nya aneh. Baekhyun menjadi orang pertama yang tertawa akan perilaku badut itu, di susul dengan beberapa teman lainnya yang ikut tertawa akan tingkah konyol badut itu. Sedikit menyeramkan tetapi karna tingkah konyol nya itu yang membuat anak-anak tidak terlalu takut dengan video itu.

Tetapi berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, mukanya pucat dan merasa takut serta cemas yang tidak karuan. Luhan yang menyadari itu pun langsung menyikut pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo "Hey hey ada apa dengan mu Kyungsoo? Kau takut dengan video ini? Ayolah ini hanya video badut aneh, bahkan kau pernah menonton film yang lebih seram dari ini."

Baekhyung langsung menoleh kearah Kyungsoo saat Luhan mengatakan itu kepada Kyungsoo yang duduk di belakang Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir setelah melihat temannya nampak sangat pucat dengan aura ketakukan yang terpancar jelas dari bola matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu... Kamarku." Ucap Kyungsoo gemetar.


	10. Red Robe

**Cast :**

**Zhang Yixing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Red Robe-

Seorang pemuda China bernama Zhang Yixing sedang berlibur di Jepang dan memutuskan untuk menginap di sebuah hotel murah untuk menghemat uangnya.

Saat Yixing tiba di kamarnya, Yixing menyadari bahwa ia berada di kamar _**66**_ di lantai ke-_**6**_. Secara teknis, kamarnya bernomor _**666**_.

Yixing bergidik ngeri. Namun Yixing berpikir ini semua pasti kebetulan. Yixing pun tak terlalu memikirkannya dan pergi mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Yixing keluar dari kamar mandinya hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit bagian bawahnya.

Yixing membuka pintu kamarnya, namun tak ada seorangpun di luar kamarnya. Yixing pun menutup kembali kamarnya dan berganti pakaian. Kembali terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

Yixing membuka kamarnya dan melihat seorang gadis kecil memakai jubah mandi bertudung yang berwarna merah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Dimana orang tuamu?" Yixing melihat bahwa gadis kecil bertudung merah itu tampak habis menangis.

"Saya terkunci di luar kamar. Anda bisa membantu saya?" Yixing pun memutuskan untuk membawa gadis itu ke resepsionis. "Kasihan", pikirnya.

Dalam perjalanan ke resepsionis, ia bercakap-cakap dengan gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Gadis itu tak menjawab. Mungkin gadis ini sudah diajari oleh orang tuanya untuk tidak bercakap-cakap dengan orang asing, pikir Yixing.

Yixing bertanya lagi. "Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Apa kamarmu di lantai ini juga?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan meja resepsionis.

"Bisa anda bantu gadis kecil ini? Ia terkunci di luar kamarnya."

Resepsionis itu melongok, "Gadis yang mana?"

"Gadis berjubah merah ini ..."

Namun ketika Yixing menoleh, tak ada seorang pun di sana.

"Aneh, ia tadi di sini. Katanya ia menginap di lantai _**6**_, sama seperti saya."

"Lantai _**6**_?" resepsionis itu tampak heran, "Namun hanya anda Tuan, tamu yang menginap di lantai _**6**_."

"Tapi tadi ada gadis yang memakai jubah mandi bertudung warna merah ..."

Resepsionis itu menghela napas, "Anda sudah bertemu 'dia' rupanya."

"Dia siapa?"

"Dahulu pernah terjadi sebuah tragedi di hotel ini. Kami tak suka membicarakannya, namun karena anda sudah melihat 'dia', apa boleh buat. Dahulu ada sepasang suami istri menginap di lantai _**6**_ bersama anak perempuannya. Mereka menginap di kamar _**66**_, sama seperti anda. Namun mereka berdua bertengkar dan sang suami menembak istrinya. Ia lalu membunuh anaknya sendiri. Saat itu, anak itu memakai jubah mandi putih yang langsung berwarna merah karena terkena darahnya. Tapi pria itu tetap tidak puas. Ia mengisi senjatanya dan mulai menembaki semua orang di hotel ini, karyawan dan para tamunya."

Napas wanita itu terasa terhenti karena ketakutan. Namun cerita sang resepsionis ternyata belumlah selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

Resepsionis itu lalu berbalik dan menunjukkan lubang merah dipunggungnya.

"Lihat, di sini ia menembakku."

.

.

.

.

.

ps:

\- Baekkikyeopta : thanks juga ya sudah membaca ff ini

\- Vanillaicepink : hantu nya juga ikutan disko tuh wkwk

\- Baekingyeolda : Hihihihi

\- Novitaayu3 : thank you so muccchh dear


End file.
